1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser spark plug, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle or a heavy-duty gas engine, having an antechamber for receiving an ignitable medium and a combustion chamber window which separates the antechamber from the part of the laser spark plug facing away from the combustion chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser spark plug of this type is already known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 018 973 A1. The disadvantage of the known laser spark plug is the fact that a residual gas blanket made of a combusted air/fuel mixture cannot form or be preserved on a surface area of the combustion chamber window facing the antechamber, the residual gas blanket being capable of contributing to the protection of the combustion chamber window against the continuous input of additional combustion products.